Benutzer Diskussion:LupoCurtius
anfrage hallo, mein name ist lars christoph, ich bin redakteur der waz gelsenkirchen. ich würde gerne für die waz einen bericht über das stadtwiki und ihre person schreiben. ich bin erreichbar unter l.christoph@waz.de oder unter 1709435 (in dieser woche von mo bis mi, jeweils 10 bis 19 uhr). viele grüße lars christoph telefonisch erledigt. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 05:43, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willkommensgruß Hallo Lupo! Vielen Dank! Es ist mir endlich gelungen, mich ordnungsmäßig anzumelden. Ich habe den Artikel in der WAZ gelesen und war gleich begeistert. Ich bin in Buer geboren und glaube, einiges an Erlebnissen, Erfahrungen und Wissen beisteuern zu können. Auf angenehmes Zusammenwirken. (Kuddi466 06:50, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC)) :Hallo Kuddi466! :Ich freue mich über deine Beiträge und deine Anmeldung. Es gibt noch viel zu tun und da ist mir deine Hilfe sehr willkommen. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, habe ich den Artikel über die Realschule verschoben, weil der Titel 'Realschule für Jungen an der Röckstraße, später am Nollenpad' mir doch etwas lang erschien. Hieß die Schule später Realschule für Jungen am Nollenpad? Falls ja, könnte ich unter diesem Namen auch einen Verweis auf diesen Artikel erstellen. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 07:03, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Realschule für Jungen an der Röckstraße Hallo Lupo! Die Schule hieß ursprünglich Realschule Gelsenkirchen-Buer, später wurde getrennt in Realschule für Jungen und Realschule für Mädchen, damals offenbar ein Politikum. Also, Realschule für Jungen reicht, ich habe es lediglich wegen der veränderten Gebäulichkeiten genauer benannt. (Kuddi466 16:37, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC)) :OK, dann kann das ja so bleiben. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 15:05, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) zwei Fragen Hallo Lupo Curtius, ich habe 2 Fragen: 1) Bestehen Bedenken und/oder rechtliche Gründe, Erklärungen, die du im Gelsenkirchen-Wiki abgelegt hast, in andere Wikis zu übernehmen? Insbesonder der gesamte Bereich Regeln würde mir viel Arbeit ersparen, wenn ich ihn übernehmen könnte. 2) Es scheint eine Möglichkeit zu geben Daten automatisiert aufzunehmen. Zumindest sieht es so aus, denn die Artikel-Anzahl steigt mit einem atemberaubendem Tempo. Über welchen Weg erfasst du die einzelnen Artikel (z.B. der Bereich Straßen scheint stark zuwachsen). Gruß Ulrich Klonki :Hallo Ulrich, :zu 1) :Die Inhalte des Wikis stehen unter der Lizenz GFDL. Das heisst, sie können bei Nennung der Autoren weiterverwendet werden, wenn auch der neue Text unter dieser Lizenz steht. Wenn dein Wiki auch die GFD-Lizenz nutzt, kannst du die benötigten Seiten mit Spezial:Exportieren einschließlich der Versionsgeschichte mit allen Autoren speichern und mittels Spezial:Importieren in deinem Wiki importieren. Der Lizenz wird damit genüge getan. :zu 2) :Ja, Artikel können automatisiert erstellt werden. Dazu gibt es eine Software, den pywikipediabot. Damit können aus einer Textdatei Artikel generiert werden. So habe ich der Grundlage des statistischen Strassenverzeichnisses der Stadt Gelsenkirchen erstellt. :In welchem Wiki möchtest du die Regeln verwenden? :Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 18:48, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Übernahme von Inhalten aus der Wikipedia Hi LupoCurtius. Zuerst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch für das schnelle Wachstum - nicht nur an Artikeln, sondern auch an Besuchern! Ich werde dir in Kürze eine kleine Statistik zukommen lassen. Eine Bitte hätte ich allerdings noch. Wenn Artikel aus der Wikipedia übernommen werden (z.B. Manuel Neuer), dann achte bitte darauf, dass die Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia eingefügt wird! Ansonsten wird die GFDL nicht eingehalten. Danke schön. --Avatar 10:45, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, es ist kein Problem, die Vorlage einzufügen. Ich halte das jedoch nicht für erforderlich. In der Versionsgeschichte ist ein Vermerk über den Import aus der Wikipedia und es sind alle Autoren genannt. Damit sind IMHO alle Bedingungen der GFDL eingehalten. Mehr macht z.B. auch die deutschsprachige WP nicht bei Importen und Übersetzungen aus EN-WP.--Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 12:58, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) mehrere Fragen Hallo, mein Name ist Nicole F. und ich studiere an der Otto-Friedrich-Universität in Bamberg. Dieses Semester nehme ich an einem Forschungsprojekt des Lehrstuhles Kommunikationswissenschaft teil. Das Thema lautet: „Motivation zur Mitarbeit in Wikis“. Im Zuge dieses Projektes würden wir gerne Mitarbeiter von Wikis auf der Wikia- Plattform befragen. Die Auswahl der Personen erfolgt zufällig und die Daten werden natürlich anonym verwendet und nicht an Dritte weitergegeben. Daher meine Frage: Hätten Sie Lust mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten? Am Besten ginge dies über Skype-Chat oder ICQ. Das Thema der Fragen, die ich stelle, wird ihre Motivation zur Mitarbeit in einem oder mehreren Wikis sein. Bitte sagen Sie mir schnell Bescheid, ob Sie daran teilnehmen könnten oder nicht. Vielen Dank! Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Kontaktaufnahme über Ihre persönliche Nutzerseite.Wir haben dieses Vorgehen aus methodischen Gründen gewählt, damit alle Wiki-Nutzer die gleiche Chance haben, in die Stichprobe zu gelangen. Wenn Sie sich belästigt fühlen, dann bitte ich Sie um Entschuldigung und bitte teilen Sie mir dies mit. Grüße Nicole Kontakt: (aus Datenschutzgründen gelöscht) :per eMail erledigt.--Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 08:11, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Strassen, Kirchen und Vereine Ich habe mal etwas im Wiki editiert. Ich hoffe das geht so in Ordnung. Ich habe folgende Fragen: *Im Moment sehe ich nur Sportvereine, wird es auch eine Liste Gelsenkirchener Vereine geben? *Wie stellst Du Dir die Informationen zu den Strassen vor? *Wie können die Ortsteile Sutum, Schaffrath, Bülse, usw kategoriesiert werden? *Listen von Kindergärten gibt es. Listen von Kirchen und anderen interessanten Gebäuden ja noch nicht... (besser wäre ja eine E-Mail zu schicken...) --MisterQ 17:18, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo MisterQ, editieren im Wiki ist in Ordnung, dazu ist es ja gedacht ;-) :Liste sonstiger Vereine wäre schön. Ich habe leider keine. Fang doch mal an, vielleicht bekommen wir da gemeinsam mit Hilfe anderer etwas zusammen. Straßenartikel stelle ich mir so etwa vor: kurze Lagebeschreibung mit Vernetzung zu anderen Straßen, möglichst geschichtlicher Abriß, eventl. Umbenennungen, Verlegung oder dgl., ansässige Firmen, Bedeutung für Stadt/Stadtteil, vielleicht Fotos und/oder Karte. Ich habe mal Im Brömm angefangen. Für Ortsteile, die nicht Stadtteil sind, ist die Kategorie:Siedlungsgebiet vorgesehen. Es fehlen noch viele wünschenswerte Sachen... Es gibt noch viel zu tun, packens wir an... ;-) --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 18:32, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Hallo Wolfgang, wie ich gesehen und gelesen habe, hast du das Wiki auf eine neue Plattform umgezogen. Gibt es Probleme mit dem Wikia, war es eine nicht bekannte Parallel-Aktivität oder was war/ist der Grund dafür? Hintergrund meiner Frage ist der Aufbau eines Wikis für Herne (der relativ langsam erfolgt) und die Befürchtung, in die falsche Plattform zu "investieren". Gruß aus Herne Ulli :Hallo Ulli, :die Plattform Wikia ist ok. Wir hatten nur festgestellt, dass auch das Forum ein Stadtwiki geplant aber noch nicht an den Start gebracht hatte. Da zwei parallele Wiki über Gelsenkirchen ineffektiv wären, haben wir beschlossen, unsere Aktivitäten im Wiki der Gelsenkirchener Geschichten zu bündeln. --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 20:05, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) umlaut Problem Wenn ich im Such-Box "Bären apotheke" schreibe, bekomme ich ungültige Adresse: http://gelsenkirchen.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Suche?search=B%C3%A4ren+apotheke&go=1 suche ich "bären apotheke" (erste Buchstabe ist klein) dann bekomme ich richtige Ergebniss. Wie kann man das korrigieren? grüße Erhan.lale :Ich habe jetzt mal eine Weiterleitung von Bären Apotheke aus eingerichtet. Ich hoffe, das Problem wird dadurch beseitigt, wenn dann damit der Suchindex aktualisiert ist. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 15:03, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:31, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Frage zum Status des Wikis Hallo Wolfgang, wie auf der Hauptseite zu lesen ist, seid ihr umgezogen, auch hier oben auf deiner Disk bestätigst du das nochmals. Ich habe jetzt schon 2x versucht dieses Wiki auf Inaktiv zu setzen - erfolglos. Ist dieser Revert-Kommentar von dir? Wenn ja, dann entschuldige bitte, ich hatte dieses "Wir sind umgezogen" so gewertet, als ob hier nichts mehr gemacht wird. Ansonsten bin ich einigermaßen ratlos. Stimmt der Hinweis auf der Hauptseite nicht mehr, oder seid ihr sowohl als auch hier? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif Klär ein altes Mädchen mal auf http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185322/vereins/images/e/ee/Twinkle.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 19:44, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Lady-Whistler, :die Inhalte dieses Wikis sind übernommen worden in das Gelsenkirchener-Geschichten-Wiki (GG-Wiki). Das dort ist jedoch eine geschlossene Veranstaltung, wo nur registrierte User des dahinterstehenden Forums schreiben können. Hier wird immer wieder mal von unangemeldeten User etwas geschrieben. Diese Möglichkeit soll auch erhalten bleiben. Aus diesem Grunde sehe ich hier auch ständig rein und übernehme interessante Neueintragungen von hier. Außerdem importiere ich hier von Zeit zu Zeit neue Artikel aus dem GG-Wiki. Nach Wikia-Definition ist ein Wiki inaktiv, wenn seit mehr als 3 Monaten kein Admin editiert hat. Dies ist bei diesem Wiki eindeutig nicht der Fall. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 11:05, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh ok, ich verstehe. ::Ich geb zu, der Hinweis "Wir sind umgezogen" hat sich so in mein Hirn gebrannt, daß ich zu vernagelt war, überhaupt noch auf die Idee zu kommen, nachzugucken, wann zuletzt ein Admin aktiv war. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif ::Ach ja, hier noch eine interessante Diskussion, evtl. hast du eine Meinung dazu? ::LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 05:49, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Zur Wikia-Community hab ich wenig Meinung. Mein Wiki-Zeitbudget ist durch die bestehenden Projekte schon reichlich ausgelastet. Ich schaue gelegentlich ins Wikia-Hilfeforum und versuche Anfängern zu helfen, wenn es meine Zeit zulässt. Mehr Engagement in das Community-Gedöns ist mir zeitlich leider nicht möglich. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 06:18, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 27.12. ede1 Danke, ich bin bereits registriert (ede1) , hatte mich nur nicht angemeldet. mfg ede